tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Change is Overrated (1 and 2)
Summary Trina is at her locker, talking with Mina, Alison, Colleen and Jean. Each talk about how Emory hasn't been seen in nearly a week. Suddenly, Trina is slammed into her locker by a group of bullies. Before they could inflict more harm onto Trina and then the rest of the girls, they're stopped by Grand, who tells them to go to class. Grand explains that an influx on bullies has plagued the school and advises the girls to avoid them by any means necessary. As the girls go to class, they see Emory amongst the bullies, but they decide not to go to her as they'd see her regardless in their next class. In class, during a less-than-satisfactory oral presentation, Trina and co. talk about Emory's erratic behavior, but are scolded by Lee. Lee hands the students an essay they wrote for a three-week old assignment. Emory is shocked to find she received a poor grade on it. Her attempts at fighting it cause the class to laugh at her. Emory goes to confront Lee, but the bell rings and everyone departs. Trina and her friends get trampled by the bullies upon getting out of the room. After a visit to the nurse, Trina and co. go to her car, where they find Estus in despair over his car getting keyed. The girls notice that the keying resembles scratch-marks from a cat, and Mina remembers how Emory was angry at Lee for failing her. They recall how Emory became more distant from the after they became curious over what she has under her hoodie, and Trina determines that her distant nature lies with a hidden secret. The girls go over to Emory's house, bringing her essay, and Jean goes in to bring it to her room. Jean looks around and finds various cat-related items. Suddenly, Trina and co. warn Jean that Emory's heading to the room and Jean jumps out the window. The girls run away before Emory could question why they're at her house. The next day, Trina invites her to the arcade, and Emory agrees to go. Things go well until Trina and co. begin viciously asking about what she has beneath her hoodie. Emory snaps at them and tells them to stop asking about it. The girls promptly remove the hoodie and discover that Emory is a cat-person. She scolds them and promptly declares that they will suffer someday. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Mellisa Fahn: Colleen * Linda Cardellini: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Crystal Scales: Carrie * Stacy Keach: Emory's father * Elliot Gould: Principal Trager * Cedric Yarborough: Grand * Shirley Jones: Lee * Dave Willis: Estus * Brian Poeshn: Mortimer Trivia * A portion of P.L.U.C.K. by System of a Down is heard in the background during a radio show Trina listens to in her car. * A diss toward the PlayStation 2 is made, namely toward how anything was eligible for a release on the system.